


Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Bray is enamored with this new Dean but he's not prepared for this new Dean to come with so much bite.





	Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been swirling in the my head since Dean first came back. I'm a sucker for a good ol' Bray and Dean story with the relationship tending to be a bit one-sided or dub-con at the most. I find their relationship interesting, they have a fun dynamic. I have like a bazillion prompts saved over on wrestlekink and I know I have two stories to finish but I'm VERY motivated to write and this new Dean is presenting all sorts of delicious moments as well as great character studies so be prepared for a lot more to be coming out shortly! I hope you like this one in the meantime. I may add on another chapter in Dean's POV if people would like to see that. Hope you like this one.

His whistling reverberates down the hallway, bouncing off the concrete walls and sending his message of happiness to any available ear in the vicinity.

Bray’s face was awash with a delightful smile that some would call twisted, but the pep was in his step tonight. He heard whispers and rumors alight from everyone backstage, a buzz in the air at the thought of Dean Ambrose returning. Bray wasn’t sure he much believed the naysayers. Men who got so giddy at the mere thought of him returning but easily shunned him before he left, isolating him further from the rest, from _Bray_ and making him get closer to his two guard dogs.

The smile almost cracked at the thought, but Bray quickly pushed any thoughts of the _other_ two fools from his mind. He was absolutely beside himself to get a glimpse of his boy for his own. The rumor mill was absolutely swirling backstage, murmurs of Dean’s new appearance and physique making people damn near go mad.

Bray wanted to savor Dean’s look in person. The thought of looking upon this new Dean for himself, or actually _touching_ after so long was tantalizing, almost made Bray’s mouth water.

Matt bemoaned his “obsession” any chance he could, calling it unusual to the point of unhealthy.

Bray just remained that Matt wasn’t a believer in the ideals of true love, of a true bond that went unspoken. Bray has fought in the trenches with his boy, he knew things about the boy he was sure Dean didn’t know himself.

He followed him willingly from one brand to the other, waiting in the shadows for the day Dean would return to his arms like the old days, let Bray take care of his anger and fear however Dean never once turned back.

Bray paused his striding as voices began to filter closer to him, he stopped whistling and blended in with the cold concrete of the shadows to eavesdrop as familiar voices lilted in his direction.

“You look so damn good out there tonight babe.”

A chill went through Bray as his lip curled in disgust, hearing the voice of Seth Rollins.

A low chuckle followed the admission sending Bray’s system buzzing in excitement. Little lamb’s thick, raspy voice unmistakable, like an angel calling out.

“If you say so.”

Bray was to the point of euphoria at hearing that voice, everything zeroed in on that specific sound. The rest was like background noise in his ears, his smile was wide, teeth gleaming in the darkness as happiness once again overtook him. It took all his willpower not to break out in a hysterical giggle.

It wasn’t until a few moments later that someone came brushing past from around the corner. Bray held his tongue as Seth moved past, yelling something behind him, thankfully not seeing Bray in the corner.

“Meet me in locker room after the shower, babe!” Seth yelled in a rush, wiping his wet hair with a towel before hurrying around the next corner.

Bray couldn’t begin to believe his luck. He cautiously took a peak around the corner confirming what he already knew in his heart.

Dean’s body came into view, back muscles gleaming with sweat and bunching as he struggled getting his belt off.

Ever oblivious, Dean continued with his task unaware of the person lurking in the shadows. There was no sight of Roman anywhere and Seth had already vacated the area. Bray felt himself moving before his brain could even process the act.

His hands reached out, so desperate to feel and touch, wanting that control once again.

He walked, with baited breath, getting closer and closer to his golden desire before his hand was firmly grasping the thick muscle of Dean’s shoulder.

The flinch Dean gave in return made Bray’s heart pump with absolute glee.

“Little lamb....” Bray breathed out, leaning in to nuzzle Dean’s tightly bunched neck muscles.

“What the fuck...” Dean cursed.

Bray’s brain wasn’t putting together two and two together and didn’t account for the new muscle Dean was carrying, and before Bray knew it he was quickly being yanked off as a thick forearm muscle buried deep in his throat, his back hitting the lockers painfully.

The euphoria Bray felt was still flowing through his body, clouding his vision. He couldn’t sense the danger that was fast approaching.

_“Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.”_

Bray blinked a few times, clearing his vision as his ears began to register the low growl.

“Lit....tle....la...b...” Bray squawked out, the forearm pushing the breath right out of his mouth.

His vision began to white around the edges, as his squirms died down. The fiery blue eyes of Dean shone brightly, highlighting the stark difference of the boy he once called his soulmate to the man that stood before him. No longer did Dean carry the shaggy hair that Bray could easily pull, or the emotional baggage that always reflected in his eyes, or the anxiety and uncertainty he possessed in the weird mannerisms he carried with him.

All cracks in the wall that Bray could easily slot through, but those cracks have been patched and the wall was now fiercely defended.

“I mean it.” Dean warned before letting up and allowing Bray to fall to the floor, coughing and choking as air rushed back into his lungs.

Bray stared up at the mountain of muscle before him, watching as the man angrily breathed in and out, his skin taking on a pink tone showing his rage, fists clenched and ready to break something.

He was transfixed yet terrified at the same time.

“Dean, where are you?”

A loud yell came bounding from the hallway, making Dean marginally relax; his fists unclenching and his stance loosening considerably. He gave one last look at Bray, their eyes meeting, having a conversation in just one look before he was walking away.

“Coming, Ro!”

The boy Bray used to know was gone. Stamped out and eviscerated. What lays in its wake is a newly awakened Dean, like a rebirth of sorts, and someone Bray desperately now wanted to tame. Despite the pain in his neck, Bray began to cackle madly, laying on the floor as giddiness overtook him.


End file.
